smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Trio
'Boss Info' Pictured in the order of Ronk, Snips, and Papes, the Terrible Trio are a dire pirate squad of villains working under Mashtooth's orders. With Snips as the leader, Ronk as the muscle, and Papes as the strategist, the three are sent to capture Bunston when they come across Starfy at various points in his adventure. 'Boss Fight Details' First of all, although the stage this boss is fought in is underwater, the physics of being under water have no effect whatsoever on the players, their attacks, items, or anything else. It's just that way because it helps explain how the Terrible Trio attacks. Unlike most boss fights where it's you against one strong opponent, this battle is just you against three weaker opponents. This make the fight on the one hand much simpler as the bosses themselves don't have a lot of really strong attacks nor are they individually very strong. However! The fact that they are all out in the fight at once and attacking you at once is what makes this fight more difficult. Additionally, Snips, Ronk, and Papes all have their own individual health bars. Attacks Snips Snips doesn't really swim around much in the stage but will instead teleport from place to place. As she does this Snips can also throw out bombs towards the player to try and blow them up. Normally when thrown these bombs only hurt the player but if the player is able to reflect them then the bombs can hurt any of Snips, Ronk, or Papes. Ronk Ronk is the simplest of the three you fight. He starts off in one place before running forward punching immediately ahead of him as he makes his way from one side of the stage to another. When he reaches the end he has to stop and catch his breath for a second before turning around and running/punching his way back to the other side. Papes Papes swims all around the stage in the air. As he does though Papes has a large shield conjured in front of him that he can ram you with. This shield also protects Papes from any head-on assaults requiring you to attack him from any other direction. Papes does not necessarily home in on the player and is a bit more sporadic in his swimming patterns but he's not actively trying to avoid hitting the player either. Paper-Cut Crusher Not actually a real attack, but after being defeated the Terrible Trio will stand back up from being defeated and declare their use of their secret technique. Ronk and Papes will surround you on the left and right while Snips will be above you. The three will converge and come right at you each holding out a hand as if in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Ronk will have the Rock, Papes will have the Paper, and Snips will have the Scissors. As they are approaching the game briefly transitions into a cutscenes showing your character taking them all out in one single hit. This “attack” only occurs during their fight in the Story Mode and not in any kind of Boss Rush or Event Match that they might appear in. Soundtrack Snips, Papes, and Ronk - The Legendary Starfy